


ROTBTD in Hogwarts

by Evergade



Series: MarchMadness 2019 [20]
Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: But he's super fun, Hijack March Madness 2019, Multi, Stoick is the worst teacher in history
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: -Ouvrez vos livres page 138, annonça Haddock.Les élèves des quatre maisons réunis s’exécutèrent sans broncher.-Les épouvantards ? Demanda Raiponce en lisant le titre de la leçon.-Les épouvantards, oui. C'est une excellente façon de voir ceux qui ont les tripes de suivre mon cours et ceux qui feraient mieux de s'en abstenir.





	ROTBTD in Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

-Ouvrez vos livres page 138, annonça Haddock.  
Les élèves des quatre maisons réunis s’exécutèrent sans broncher. Il n'était pas conseillé de contrarier Scott Haddock, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Les rares qui avaient tenté le coup n'avaient généralement pas le courage de s'en vanter. C'était très amusant de le voir se mettre à hurler en crachant des postillons et c'était un excellent exercice pour le cardio de s'enfuir en courant lorsqu'il se mettait à vous pourchasser, mais généralement, on y survivait pas.   
-Les épouvantards ? Demanda Raiponce en lisant le titre de la leçon.  
-Les épouvantards, oui. C'est une excellente façon de voir ceux qui ont les tripes de suivre mon cours et ceux qui feraient mieux de s'en abstenir.  
Il désigna le placard derrière lui.  
-Dans cette armoire, il y a un épouvantard. Vous passerez chacun votre tour et quand la créature se matérialisera en ce que vous craignez le plus, vous réfléchirez à quelque chose pouvant rendre pitoyable votre plus grande peur et vous prononcerez la formule ''Riddikulus''. Qui passe en premier ?  
Aucun volontaire ne se manifesta et Haddock fit ce qu'il faisait toujours dans ce cas-là. Il fit passer son fils en premier.  
-Hiccup. C'est à toi.  
Hiccup Hamish Haddock le troisième soupira et s'avança, la baguette levé. Haddock ouvrit la porte de l’armoire. Il n'y eut rien pendant un instant puis un grognement se fit entendre. Un immense dragon noir sortit du placard et grogna. Son cri pétrifia les élèves et son regard toxique réduit à une seule fente figea Hiccup.  
Hiccup ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne, mais sa plus grande peur était son meilleur ami. Il avait recueilli Krokmou, un immense dragon noir, il y avait trois ans. Le dragon s'était écrasé dans la forêt interdite en pleine nuit pour une raison qu'Hiccup ne s'expliquait pas. Il se demandait si la barrière magique qui entourait le château n'était pas responsable de la moitié de queue qui lui manquait. Il était tombé dessus quelques jours plus tard et s'en était occupé. Au fur et à mesure, ils étaient devenus inséparables et dès qu'Hiccup avait cinq minutes, il allait le voir. Mais dans un coin de sa tête, les récits de sa mère, qui travaillait dans une réserve de Dragons en Roumanie qui les dépeignait comme de magnifiques créatures aussi merveilleuses que mortelles tournaient toujours. Et la plus grande peur d'Hiccup était que son meilleur ami se retourne un jour contre lui.   
-Hiccup.  
La voix de son père le ramena sur Terre. Il n'y avait aucune raison que Krokmou se retourne un jour contre lui.  
-Riddikulus.  
Krokmou se retrouva métamorphosé en petit chaton mignon comme tout. Un murmure attendrit parcouru les élèves et Haddock hôcha la tête.  
-Qui est le suivant ?  
Visiblement, tout le monde n'était pas encore persuadé que c'était une bonne idée. Les cours d'Haddock avaient la réputation d'être très intéressants, très flippants, mais il fallait avoir une case en moins pour accepter les exercices pratiques.   
-De toute façon, continua-t-il, vous y passerez tous. Arendelle, c'est à vous.  
Anna souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage. ''Ce n'est qu'un épouvantard'', se dit-elle. ''J'ai survécu à la mort de Papa et Maman, je pourrais l'affronter.''  
Elle leva sa baguette et le chaton se changea en porte. Une grande porte blanche décorée de motifs bleus. Anna l'aurait reconnu entre mille. C'était la porte de sa grande sœur, Elsa. Combien d'heures avait-elle passé devant à attendre qu'elle lui ouvre… Sa sœur avait arrêté de lui parler du jour au lendemain, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, et cette porte qu'elle avait adoré ouvrir quand elle était plus jeune lui collait des sueurs froides aujourd'hui.  
''Ce n'est qu'une porte'' se dit-elle. ''Ce n'est qu'une porte''.  
-Riddikulus !  
La porte de chambre se transforma en porte en bois, montée grossièrement. C'était la porte de Kristoff, le garde chasse pour qui elle avait un petit faible. Elle allait souvent le voir et ils prenaient un thé et elle l'écoutait parler des créatures magiques qu'il avait vues pendant des heures.   
Soulagée, elle soupira et rougit.  
-Bon, on sait maintenant qui Arendelle va inviter au bal de Noël, commenta Haddock. Suivant ?   
Raiponce, qui essayait de se faire discrète, se prit les pieds dans sa robe et tomba sur Jack.   
-Merci de vous porter volontaire, Corona.  
Raiponce rougit. Elle alla devant l'armoire et attendit patiemment que la créature ne change de forme. Elle n'avait encore pas d'idée sur ce que ça pouvait être, ni comment elle allait faire pour la faire changer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser davantage car la porte de Kristoff se changea en une personne. C'était Gothel, la sorcière qui avait emprisonné Raiponce pendant des années. L'histoire avait ébranlé le monde magique. Raiponce avait été enlevé bébé à ses parents et élevé en secret par Gothel qui avait voulu se servir de sa magie pour de sombres desseins. Par hasard, un jeune moldu, qui s'était introduit dans le but d'un cambriolage, avait découvert Raiponce, enchaînée parce qu'elle avait ''fait une bêtise''. Profitant de l'absence de Gothel, le jeune homme l'avait libéré et l'avait conduit au commissariat le plus proche. Un heureux hasard fit que les parents de Raiponce apprirent l'histoire de la jeune fille qui avait été retenu en otage pendant douze ans et avaient retrouvé leur fille. Raiponce avait aujourd'hui repris une vie normale, mais tout le monde avait entendu parler de cette histoire.  
-Corona… Commença Haddock en avançant.   
Si un élève sortait de son cours encore traumatisé, le vieux Nord allait encore lui rebattre les oreilles pendant des semaines.   
-C'est bon, fit Raiponce en levant sa baguette. Je peux le faire. RIDIKULUS !  
Gothel se mit à vieillir rapidement, jusqu'à ressembler à une petite vieille inoffensive. Raiponce souffla et sourit.   
-Excellent, Corona. Prochain ?   
-Moi, fit Merida, pas vraiment craintive.  
Elle avait la réputation de ne rien craindre et elle tenait à la maintenir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quelle était sa plus grande peur, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait l'affronter avec courage. Elle leva sa baguette et la petite vieille se transforma en un immense ours brun qui la regarda droit dans les yeux. Merida qui se sentit frémir.   
-Ma… Maman…  
La main qui tenait sa baguette trembla sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler et elle laissa la peur l'envahir. L'ours rugit, faisant frémir toute la classe.  
-Dunbroch, fit Haddock, c'est quand vous voulez.  
Soudainement, Merida reprit conscience. Cet ours n'était pas sa mère. Cet accident était loin derrière elle. Elle leva sa baguette et imagina une des robes stupide que sa mère insistait pour qu'elle porte, quand ils recevaient des invités ''importants'' chez eux.   
-Riddikulus !  
Immédiatement, l'ours brun immense se retrouva affublé d'une robe beaucoup trop serrée pour lui, et son expression passa du terrifiant au ridicule. Merida, fière d'elle, rengaina sa baguette.  
-Très bien Dunbroch, approuva Haddock. Qui est le suivant ?   
-Si la rouquine a réussi, je peux bien y arriver, fit Jack pompeux.   
Merida et lui étaient souvent en compétition pour les cours, le Quidditch, la coupe des Quatre maisons. Si au début ça avait été un véritable défi, au fil des années, ça s'était transformer un jeu. Merida alla rejoindre le reste de la classe et tapa du poing celui que Jack lui tendait.  
-Bonne chance, Princesse, fit-elle.  
-J'en ai pas besoin.  
Il se mit devant la créature, attendant son tour. Il avait un peu réfléchi et se dit que si sa plus grande peur devait se matérialiser devant lui, ça serait probablement en araignée ou quelque chose du genre. Ça ne pouvait pas décemment prendre l’apparence de…  
CRACK !  
Jack pâlit en contemplant l'épouvantard et en perdit sa baguette. Devant lui se tenait un lac gelé et Emma, sa petite sœur adorée, se tenait dessus, sur des patins à glace.  
-Jack, gémit-elle, la voix tremblante, Jack, j'ai peur…  
Jack leva la main pour essayer d'atteindre sa sœur quand la glace se brisa et Emma se fit engloutir. Jack hurla.  
Haddock jura et se mit entre l'épouvantard et Jack. La créature changea de forme et une version plus petite d'Hiccup apparut. Celle-ci avait une jambe en moins et saignait de partout.  
-Pa… Papa… Papa pourquoi t'es pas…  
Sans lui laissant le temps de finir sa phrase, Scott agita sa baguette et prononça la formule. La petite version d'Hiccup se transforma en aiguille et retourna se cacher dans le placard. Il se tourna vers Jack, qui semblait encore sous le choc.  
-Ça va aller ?  
-Je… Je peux sortir ?  
-Bien sûr. Hiccup, accompagne-le.  
Hiccup alla relever son ami et le conduisit hors de la salle.  
-À qui le tour ? Demanda Haddock sur un ton joyeux.


End file.
